


The accidental child, that maybe wasn’t entirely accidental

by Miss_Mei



Series: SCI mystery abo au [5]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Smut, Barebacking, Family Feels, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, crime solving husbands have some down time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong both have a terrible case of baby fever ever since Jintang had been knocked up by sex addict Gongsun for the third time to count, and when their heat and rut coincide on a scheduled sex break, it's the right time to catch up themselves.  Feat Bai Yutong's impossibly huge dick and my bad porn
Relationships: Bái Jǐntáng/Gōngsūn Cè, Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Series: SCI mystery abo au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917268
Kudos: 7





	1. Baby fever or simple madness? Either way they end up having lots a sex

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, except my chaotic creative energy coming back after being ill for a week or so, and this crackpot fic was born. Probably from the combination of cold and flu drugs I was taking to survive but I'm not entirely sure.  
> I can't explain why every character Hanyu plays in my fics has a huge dick either, but that's probably from all the tight white trouser shots in SCI and the magic mike dance from masked dancing king. Some people need looser trousers and my magic mr Gao is one of them.  
> Just enjoy more mpreg Bai-Zhan fluff and if at all possible, gloss over the bad porn, I promise more intelligent content in the next part...

Big bad alpha police chief Bai Yutong had a new weakness, or as the rest of his co-workers described it, a very severe case of the common baby fever with the complications of the horny bug. The rest of the world had been particularly creative in procreating and when Bai Yutong looked at the schedule that said Zhan Yao’s next scheduled days off were in a week, a whole seven days for him to endure, the big bad alpha was seriously considering early retirement for both of them so they could enjoy what was left of their youth. It was early retirement or more days off, because the bored police chief was desperate to spend more time with his dick in his mate, if he was honest about it all. All his life had been spent working, and until he was into his late twenties, he had not even laid with another person, so really he had a lot of catching up to do. In all fairness, the catching up was not to do with the amount of kids, since they had an impressive crop of five at home after only seven years of marriage and all the children were well loved, but the first sex him and Zhan Yao had had was an ill timed heat that happened to be in a well timed hotel room stake out for gods sakes! His cat should have had a romantic sunset wedding, or at least an expensive seafood dinner with lots of champagne, and then made love under the stars in the Bahamas on one of those fancy beds over the sea. 

Instead it was a messy tangle of frenzied mating sex on the thankfully soft carpet, with no cute wedding or romantic dinner before, and they were all peeped on by their teammates when they were naked and stinky like they were playing a gay porno couple. The first hand embarrassment that no one was sane enough to get to bed before clothes were flung everywhere and the sight of so much jizz on the carpet was still fresh in Yutong’s mind even after the much improved sex memories from anywhere not that hotel room, that and the fact that Jiang Ling had a very very protected picture of them from that morning. It was protected by so many layers of encryption and passwords no one in the team could hack the hacker properly to delete the damn photo. Bai Jintang on the other hand had railed Gongsun in a silk draped themed room in one of the family hotels, woke up in black satin sheets and elegantly rolled into the bathroom by the sounds of what the creepy forensic doctor said. The photo would exist as long as the hacker and Ma Han wanted to have leverage on their jobs, so maybe in thirty years he and Zhan Yao could destroy the memory. However the one itch the alpha could scratch was having was to have one more child.

Five was an odd number and left baby Yao, who was happy in the average mad toddler stage of development, on his own without a sibling to pair off with for playtime. That would be his sales pitch for no.6 when he accidentally forgot the condom next week, because a sexily smart catty psychologist was sometimes hard to slip stuff like that by, especially after the fairly bad timing of baby Yao. It was not Bai Yutong’s fault that the american conference was at the same time as Zhan Yao’s clingy nesting phase, and that clingy alpha turned into a sulky teenager with no regard for his mates feelings. Jintang still scolded his little brother for being a jerk, because even Gongsun knew not to play with hormones since mother Bai whooped his ass at the hospital when he turned up for the birth of the triplets. Mother Bai gave out some very good life advice, but if she did it without the aid of her trusty slipper the advice might not be as anxiety inducing to receive. Mother Zhao was not much better, and on the few occasions that Yutong made a-Yao cry, the silly alpha had his mother in law to learn from, and the family psychology dictionary.

Zhan Yao should have known that his sneaky mouse was up to something secret, something despicably sexy too, when packages arrived and no one was allowed to open them except him, but work as the head of criminal psychology was quite time consuming. Not too time consuming to play with his baby Yao, help Cong with his mathematics homework, practice martial arts with Chang if his husband was busy, ensure Gang did his writing practice, and paint the flowers in the garden with Jin. Yutong got private time as well, in the form of discreet and sometimes less discreet blowjobs and the privilege of eating his omega out in the shower, not to mention that for the last seven and a bit years they had slept in the same bed nearly every night. So anything the mouse was up to was bad news, unless the packages were just new kimono robes to replace the now torn red one. Jintang-ge had been borrowing his so often with him and Gongsun’s regular three a litter family updates every three to four years, he barely saw any of his favourite sleeping clothes apart from the red one and the precious Peignoir from the italian sexy store. 

That reminded him actually that it had been six years, yes they had managed six years, of Gongsun and Jintang being married, and Gongsun had been plotting at work to give his husband a great gift of more bundles of joy. Ma Han had suggested giving a personalised piece of jewelry and Zhao Fu offered to help the doctor pick out a good bakery to make an anniversary cake, but Gongsun thought that it was a better idea to knock him up and give them more responsibility, when there was already six brats at home. Everyone gave up trying to explain the concept of a normal relationship to the super horny half of the ‘too little sense and too much money’ couple a long time ago, around the time that some of their spicier kinks got aired in the office. Now they were in their second family house, one with up to eleven bedrooms in the Hong Kong suburbs, and the alpha had prematurely knocked the scary omega up ahead of the anniversary. In a stupidly competitive way, Zhan Yao wanted to have just one more baby, to even out their family number and prove that he could make a better looking baby, and there were the finances to support said sixth child. He could always sell one of the tiny sports cars Yutong had been buying for himself and keeping in the garage for extra stock money without anyone noticing, and the chances were that his white mouse would never notice in time until there was one less car in the lot.

A week later was actually the Bai-Ce housewarming party, very early baby shower and omega gossip meeting, but having a schedule for part of the day never stopped Yutong from railing his husband to the point of dead cat and tired mouse. Even in italy when it was Zhao Zhen and Bai Chi’s wedding they found time to fuck, and have planned fuck too, because the Bai-Zhan’s were famous for organisation of just about everything, from their children to their sex life. Bai Jintang’s housewarming parties were getting less like parties with the increasing amount of children they needed to entertain, the likelihood that the main and best drinker was unable to drink and the length of said celebration before the alpha of the household got too handsy. However, that suited Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao this day, since they had five kids of their own to feed and water, and a heat to sate. Every inch of Yutong, especially the inches down in his white pants, wanted to be inexplicably close and intimately close to his omega, even inside him if at all possible. If it was not for the fact that the only representatives of decent behaviour were not stooping to Gongsun level, as the shameless alpha pawed at his brother's ass through the short, blue lace dress that Zhan Yao could swear was worn at their wedding reception several Bai-Ce descendants earlier, the responsible husband's stuck to holding hands under the dinner table and dreamed of better things to come. That was not the problem, in fact the tailored dress looked very comfortable to wear with his brother in laws growing babies and if it was in red, the cat might have asked to borrow it, but it was bad enough to have to work with doctor pervert and listen to Gongsun growl when he had a particularly indecent daydream, without seeing him drool over his pregnant mate. 

At least his white mouse was doing most of the cooking and the food would be more than enough to keep their energy up as they made their own kits. Something that the proud cat would never admit was his envy at seeing Jintang so glowy and happy, even if a new laptop would have been equally well received for his anniversary, and wanted more kits from his own husband in whatever quantity they came in, as long as the legendary four litter sperm stayed out of the equation this time. When he first felt envious at having no little bump to stroke, Zhan Yao thought he was going mad, because as a busy mother of five, it was crazy to want more mouths to feed, but the root cause of his desire was to have all of Yutong’s attention on him. Despite having better salary and more free time as the director of criminal psychology, he missed being in an adjoining office to the now chief of police and having an entire department of silly idiots like Jiang Ling and Wang Shao to make fun of. The only way to remedy that was to buy himself a ticket to a bit more time at home, by getting knocked up and claiming the full benefits of maternity leave, which Bai Yutong would definitely agree to if the upper directors questioned anything. 

When they crashed through the door, full of salted beef, fresh oysters and a little too much vintage red that the mouse sneaked from his brothers wine cellar and drank sitting in their garage, because the director of police drink driving was not good publicity. Luckily, mother Zhan had helpfully borrowed the youngest baby Yao and Cong for a sleepover, since they were the youngest Bai-Zhan was the most impressionable to mother Bai’s impromptu martial arts lessons, and Cong just loved psychology too much to not take the invitation to a house full of books all about his favourite subject. The other three were of course at the Bai home for a very violent sleepover of training, which made Zhan Yao wonder how this last kid would turn out, because if the pattern continued, and Baby Yao was his miniature, the next one should be a mini alpha mouse. He was distracted by his inconsequential thoughts however by a familiar hand firmly encircled his waist, and the other cupping his cheek in just the right position for Bai Yutong to kiss him like a man deprived of any affection, as their tongues entwined in the cats mouth. It was hard to concentrate on breathing right when he was being smooched to death, and he was getting his butt groped with a certain sexual intent to absolutely wreck his ass, which was accompanied by the strong scent of alpha in rut. It was exactly as they had planned for the omega’s heat and the alphas rut to coincide, and surely Yutong’s drunken self restraint could not resist the slick starting to leak from his already stretched asshole, because Zhan Yao planned for everything in advance, and knew that his impatient husband would rather not wait to be inside his mate. 

Bai Yutong growled possessively, managing to shuck the criminal psychologists pants off with only one hand despite how tight they were, and was pleased to see no underwear stopping him from plunging right into his cat’s tight heat. “Oh kitten, you have been planning for this, and that means I should reward you appropriately. Let me get a condom and then get to business, my business being inside you.”, the alpha remarked sensually, pulling his own navy pants and boxer shorts down, without caring that the cum would get all over his dry clean only shirt that had some kind of designer hawiian print.  
As Yutong reached for the huge box of condoms, Zhan Yao quickly grabbed his wrist and looked into his husband's deep hazel eyes intently, “No condom this heat I want another baby and for that I need your cream. Knock me up you silly white mouse!” At that, the alpha smirked and threw them both onto the nearest solid surface, which happened to be the couch in the hallway of the large home, and rammed his substantial, rock hard cock straight into the omega, who mewled at the sensation of being penetrated in one go. The tip was rubbing against his prostate, and it had not even been a minute when he felt his mate’s knot forming. “Ah, Laopo, we should do this more often, I’m already too excited to not spill the cream for the cat. My kitty said he wanted my cream, and I definitely will not refuse my wifey the pleasure.”, Yutong groaned. 

They both climaxed shortly after the knot reached it’s full, impressive size that made the omega cry out when he took the width of it in his ass, and released an equally impressive amount of white on the previously unsoiled ruby sofa. Lord Pangu, why did Bai Yutong have to have the most accurate and huge dick in the whole of his social group, and why did he have to be the one to take it until the end of his days? It was no secret that among the old SCI team, everyone knew the leader had something to hide under those tight white pants, from the obligatory group showers that were sometimes necessary when they had pulled all nighters and the men all tumbled into the male showers with not much shame. That had been the first time Zhan Yao saw the monster that lurked in his now husband’s pants, and under no circumstances would virgin Zhan Yao have believed that he would be begging to have it in him more than he liked to admit.

Like, a gazillion knots and maybe three days of constant fucking later, the whole house smelled like a brothel, or maybe one of Gongsun and Jintang’s new houses was a better description. The professional cleaners Yutong hired once a week, and luckily in the middle of the week, would need to deep clean the whole damn house if it was ever going to be inhabited by their five children again, because every surface except the children’s locked bedrooms, had very possibly been fucked on, including the spare bed in the only available room in the house. “Oh god, my back feels like it will break the next time I try and move! What did you do to make the whole place smell like jizz and pheromones, and I have to go to the bathroom at some point.”, Zhan Yao complained, rubbing his lower back like he only ever did when he was half-way pregnant and it hurt from the extra weight. Yutong just gave him that smile, that dangerous smile that either meant he was going to kill someone if you were a criminal, or that smarmy grin that you got if he knew lots of juicy gossip about something.  
“I did you, first on the couch in the hall, then everywhere else we could think of. You did say you wanted my cream, kitty cat, as your loving husband how could I not obey.”, he replied smartly. The omega’s eyes widened to an impossible width, and he flopped back down onto the sticky sheets bonelessly, trying to become one with the comforter that also needed fumigating. 

“Never listen to me when I’m in heat and you get your rut again, you silly white mouse! That was how we ended up with five kids and if you did not use a fucking condom, oh no…”, Zhan Yao scanned the perimeter of the bedroom hopefully, but saw no dirty rubbers. He was going to go back on supressants as soon as possible, if his mate was ever likely to agree to that, if they had done it raw the whole three days of heat and rut induced sex, becasue heat made his mouth say some very stupid things. It also might have made him ask for another mouth to feed, and judging by the state of the house and his alpha’s volatile sperm, he was definitely going to be on the lookout for another child soon. The accomplice was still sitting gloriously naked on the side of the bed, satisfied with life and the amount of cat friendly cream he could produce in his ruts. As long as the cat had been eating properly and taking all his vitamin supplements, their good friend obgyne Haoxuan would have business again in a few months. Now it was time to carry his wifey to the bathroom and have a nice long soak in the lavender bath salts mother Bai sent them for christmas, while the professional cleaning company sanitised the house, because a grumpy mao made life a pain. If the psychologist did not get exactly what he wanted, when he asked, his mate could become very scary, so even a tough man like Bai Yutong believed it was preferable to obey.


	2. Babies with a sprinkling of slapastick comedy and selective misfortune for some characters involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bai-Zhan get babies, well, baby after all that cream and cleaning the house. It's a cute baby girl, and Jintang of course gets jealous and kicks Gongsun in the balls for making less pretty kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing this before my birthday, or I might never complete this. I got a Gao Hanyu birthday tribute to do before the 6th february so have the last planned of the SCI abo AU

As predicted, a month and a half since the crazy mating sex marathon, Zhan Yao was not quite himself. In the last work week, he had escaped to the police chief’s office to demand weird food exactly fourteen times, and came out hanging on Bai Yutong like a sloth until he got his food from whatever restaurant the order was from. It was generally unlike the groundbreaking omega doctor of psychology to be so needy, or ask for any sustenance other than coffee and snacks at work unless he had lunch from home, so the department of psychology was baffled, and when word got round to the old members of SCI, all of them knew what was happening right away. One by one they all found a way to express their well wishes, ranging from Zhao Fu paid a cordial visit to his ex-deputy to give him a packet of ginger candies, Wang Shao dropped a tin of extra tasty biscuits off so the cat had snacks whenever he felt like eating, Ma Han just looked at him funny, to Jiang Ling hacking his computer with links for baby clothes. Zhan Yao knew that his silly husband had not been wrong, because even an imbecile like him could tell from the last two pregnancies that he was with kit, and now, as he was a more prominent figure in the police department, everyone in the branch would find out eventually. 

Bai Yutong had more than caught wind of the rumours that he was a father, but he remained silently smug at work, because he was the one who got to snuggle and scent Zhan Yao at home. He knew that he had succeeded in giving his cat the cream, and they certainly had a new baby on the way, even though the latest family member was still too small to be visible. The alpha could tell there was the new scent of haitang blossom and sweet apple in the household, and while the other five had not worked it out exactly, Cong and Chang had an inkling of mommy Yao being a caterpillar again, from the lobsters he was eating again. The craving was apparently a common one with their children, and the mouse accepted the fact that they were going to have to stock upon seafood as something as common as slicing bread or buying normal groceries. Zhan Yao had a hunch that he was having another child that would be like him from the lobster, judging by how alike he and baby Yao were, and Yao had demanded spicy lobster constantly, but at the same time, the more feminine scent combination made him think he was having a girl. Girls could also be smaller than boys, which might explain why his tight pants still fit, that or Yutong’s super sperm had skipped out and there would not be another multiple litter coming, an equally viable explanation. 

Mother Bai was ecstatic, since the news meant she was getting another unknown quantity of grandchildren, along with the litter Jintang had. “When I heard that you mated Yao-Er and Jintang fell in bed with a pervert doctor, never in my wildest dreams did I imagine being able to say that me and your father have the most grandchildren in the family among your aunts and uncles. Gongsun and Zhan Yao are the best thing that happened to you two!”, she squealed. Yutong wanted to fall in a very deep hole, not in that way thank you very much, and never be seen again in relation with his extremely competitive mother, who seemed to be having a battle with the other matriarchs as to who could have the most grandchildren, but Jintang had a much simpler solution, as he kicked his husband right in the balls and sat down like nothing ever happened. Poor Gongsun was groaning in pain where he sat in the living room, seated around a pregnant omega friendly pot of tea and a plate of almond biscuits, but no one including the Bai family alpha was brave enough to help him, for fear of the angry and hormonal elder omega doing something similarly awful. “Ma, just how many grandchildren do you want? Yao-Er and dage will get too sick of more pups or run out of big enough houses to live in if we carry on like this, especially as Gongsun’s spawn comes in multiples.”, he argued sensibly. His attempt to restore rationality was rewarded by a house slipper that his husband fortunately caught before it hit his head, and the prodigal younger son felt like it was time to give up, and enjoy how much the new pup made Zhan Yao glow.

The feeling of irritability appeared to be mutual among the family, because a few minutes after catching his mothers infamous slipper, the psychologist most helpfully stopped another house slipper reaching his crown jewels, which belonged to his brother in law. You just could not help some people, he thought as he stroked his cat's little belly pouch and watched his brother threaten Gongsun with a fruit fork, but at least he and his beautiful doctor were civilized humans in such a barbaric situation.

Bai Yutong did not have to lose his home gym this time round, but did have to spend his precious holiday time painting the walls of the largest spare bedrooms a girly shade of haitang blossom pink, rather than the safe and very unisex shade of ivory he wanted to buy in the home depot store. Zhan Yao was still convinced he was having a girl, and the agreement of their omega circle, that being their mothers and Jintang, just made his stubborn mate even more insistent that the nursery had to be pink, so the nice shade of ivory in the cart was swapped for blossom pink. If the pup, or pups, did turn out to be boys somehow, the concerned alpha was going to feel sorry for the poor child with such a feminine bedroom. On the same trip, they ended up buying a new lampshade with butterflies and flowers on, a dozen bedding sets in the same colour, and three dozen little rompers in red and yellow in the neighbouring baby store, and Yutong was too tired to argue at that point. Therefore, thanks to the outnumbering amount of scary omega opinions, it was universally accepted that the newest member of the Bai-Zhan was going to be the only female in a house of five boys. Anything the psychologist did was acceptable to his husband after nearly ten years of marriage, even painting an entire nursery and putting the best crib back together alone while said omega lounged in bed opposite and watched him work, while eating spicy lobster and matcha cake. 

On a more reflective note, Yutong was just happy to enjoy planning for their new arrival without worrying about his mates health or safety, unlike when Zhan Yao was an active member of the police force who often got targeted by vengeful criminals. A demanding kitty was much preferable to the barely alive one shot by Lan Chenglin seven years ago.

A distinct advantage of being the head of criminal psychology and the police chief, was possibly how people did not whisper around as much when Yutong mysteriously went missing for his extended lunch breaks and could be found in the psychology building a few minutes away from the main offices. He was so used to being in their adjacent offices in SCI, that the white mouse felt like the distance was too much sometimes, but then he looked at his doubled paycheck, Zhan Yao’s better salary and their five children. The cost of maintaining a large family might have been more money and a bit of temporary separation at work, which was especially worrying when his cat was with pup, was worth every penny and worry, because at the end of the regular office day, Bao Yutong could go home with his husband and cuddle. More specifically, cook an incredibly generous amount of dinner for the hungry mommy cat and the farm animals so everyone got fed properly, because some of his children had inherited the psychologists picky eating habits and he was understandably concerned, herd the kids into their shower on the middle floor without any accidents, have a nice relaxing bubble bath with his mate, and sit in bed peacefully. 

One of Zhan Yao’s favourite bed activites, apart from the obvious suggestion of good old fashioned sex, was to watch travelling documentaries on their huge tv in the bedroom, while Yutong stroked his belly and read the kitten recomended educational material from his online parenting group. It was nice hearing his busy husband read something other than reports or press announcements, and he just loved to lay back on his mountain of pillows and appreciate how baritone, yet gentle Yutong could sound when it was only them around. Honestly, the omega wondered how he was not attracted this much to the other man before they accidentally slept together, as the alpha was the perfect husband in almost every way! Nothing was too daunting for the hardy chief of police, including changing four soggy diapers without waking his sleeping cat, rubbing healing oil into his scars and carrying him to the bathroom after too much knot the night before. “I love you A-Yu, and I probably never tell you enough, but you are the most amazing man an omega could wish for. The kids are lucky too, because I am pretty sure that remembering to cook three meals a day is beyond my awful self care and housekeeping skills.”, Zhan Yao remarked idly, struck by a sudden realisation of how happy he was with his current family situation. Bai Yutong just flashed him that easy smile, that smile that so many times before had said he knew, and that the psychologist was equally as precious to him, no matter how bad his cooking was. 

The youngest Bai-Zhan had a sudden growth spurt at five months old, around the time Jintang was ready to pop out however many children Gongsun had managed, and another three Ce-Bai’s were being introduced to mother Bai. The woman was simply delighted to have three more grandchildren to hold, while she waited for A-Tang to get even bigger. Zhan Yao was unable to fit into his skinny pants anymore, even with the addition of hair ties, and moaned about having to break out his big sweaters and stretchy pants, but by the third time doing the pregnancy lark, Yutong had comforted his husband down to a fine art. All he had to do was smother the psychologist with affection about how he was so good at growing their baby, or babies in the case of the quadruplets, put at least one spicy lobster and durian salsa on the table wherever he was, and have sex frequently to assure the cat he still looked as sexy as the day he first laid eyes on him. Such a routine was second nature, and the alpha part of the patient police chief was not complaing about the increased sex, in fact, it was more pleasurable to have the tsundre omega mewling around his fat knot in bed nearly every night. Bai Yutong felt like pregnant Zhan Yao was just a teeny bit more lovable than regular cat, but he loved his husband all the same. 

Summer in Hong Kong turned into winter, and with winter came colder temperatures, fluffy blankets and a rounder cat. Zhan Yao was very round at that point, because the little lobster loving cat inside his big belly had made him want to eat just about everything, and combined with the lack of work he did. As head boss of the criminal psychology department, he had taken every liberty a pregnant omega could take without appearing too clingy, from having special cuddle time when Bai Yutong left his work and came to exclusively cuddle up together in the doctor’s fold away bed, added a delivery service intercom connected to the main police chief office to his desk, paid for by his poor husband of course, to taking the maximum amount of leave even though he should probably have been at work more. The moment he had handed everything over to the unfortunate deputy working under him, and the interns who were so excited to get into the position of apprentice, but were abandoned early on, to run a whole department. Zhan Yao packed his bags and hopped over to the main building, where he spent the rest of the day until home time bugging his husband, at the premature stage of four months gestation, and no one could say anything because that was technically allowed in the interests of fair treatment. The professor was far too smart, more than intelligent enough to play his own job for the most time off. At least he was Yutong’s problem now, for the next six months or more. 

Bao Sir sneezed suddenly, ruining his hole in one completely as the ball bounced right off the little grass ledge into the woods, but had no idea why. Ever since he formally retired and gave Bai Yutong the chief position, he occasionally had these weird feelings that he should have chosen a less love smitten man for the job, then when he saw how good the police were in the news he relaxed. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao would never be that smitten to do anything terrible...

Unlike the omegan psychologist, Bai Yutong was not able to take half a year off, and that meant he had extra work at home. The work was to keep his cat happy, and the last four and a half months had been like running a daycare for mother omega’s, all because Jintang took it upon himself to come over every single day with the triplets and have long conversations about pup raising, the state of limited maternity fashion for male omegas, and other things that the alpha wished he never heard. How long Gongsun’s meat stick was compared to the average alpha and other very specific topics had been randomly scattered among perfectly innocent pieces of information such as how well mother Bai was getting on setting up trust funds for the grandpups and the best baby food on the market. It was like one long and weird stake out where his mind turned inside out, but he was willing to tolerate the bizarre nature of what his dage thought was the regular flow of human conversation, if people thought about sex constantly, which Yutong could not deny happened to the best of people. That would include himself, specifically just before ruts or if his husband felt particularly mischievous at home and started sending him teasing pictures at work, possibly when he fucked Zhan Yao at work once because he got a surprise lacy visit, and a few other times in their marriage. In a few weeks, the last kitty would be born, the family would have a newborn to coo over and the couple would naturally be thrust back into the cycle of parenting again, so he should probably appreciate the peace while they had it. 

Not that Bai Yutong would change anything of course, he loved his cat, farm animals and mad family. His mother was quite the spy though, and he would like her to be less scary sometimes, but he still had a will to live thank you very much.

In the middle of signing off a police report, like his job was to do, the white mouse saw that his brother was calling, and tried to prepare himself for god knows what about him and Gongsun’s squillions of children or sex life. Except the call was not about any of that, and he was going to be murdered twice over if he did not get his gym perky butt to the hospital, because Zhan Yao had been in the middle of a great conversation about child psychology and positive parenting when he went into full blown labor at Jintang’s house. Mother and father Bai, Mother and father Zhan, and Jintang and Gongsun were all at the hospital with the triplets in tow, waiting for the sire to arrive and complete the party. Bing, Xing and Ning, named equally as badly as the last six because Jintang could not be bothered to try and educate Gongsun anymore, Ce-Bai looked decidedly grumpy to be in a noisy obsteristics ward, and laid in the custom made pram paid for by Mother Bai after her eldest kept having bundles of three, and his husband was even worse! In Bai Yutong’s defence, he had been at work and earning the nice fat paycheck needed to raise six children in comfort, so he had a good excuse for missing the confused messages from his cat, who still could not definitively tell what his own body was telling him. 

“I’m here Yao-Er! The police cases have piled up a bit since you claimed leave and your interns came to me for help, but I managed to get from the office to here in ten minutes even with traffic. Mao?”, he asked confusedly, puzzled as to why his husband was not replying. Zhan Yao glared venomously at Yutong, and might have actually looked quite intimidating if he was not stranded like a beached whale and in bed with nothing but a sheet pulled up to cover his chest. “After this, I am never letting you have sex with me again Bai Yutong! This child had better be a girl or we will miss getting to fend off the awful suitors when she wants to get married, besides, your mother agrees there is too much testosterone in our house.”, he complained loudly. The mouse sighed, but he was actually relieved to be shouted at, just like how he was overjoyed to be yelled at when he was waiting for the cat to come out of his long sleep the first time round. It was just pre baby grouchiness, not anything serious, and glancing at everyone else in the room, they all understood. Gongsun was particularly understanding since Jintang was really venomous before he had their three bundles of three, as were father Bai and Zhan. 

Impossibly cheerful Haoxuan happily whisked the cranky and ready to pop psychologist away, and left Bai Yutong to resume the rest of the baby welcoming routine, which was the not so panicky pre birth panic with father Bai and Zhan. He had it down to a fine art, and settled in the hard plastic chairs near the ob gyne operating theatre with a flask of oolong tea he got from the communal office kitchen at the last minute, actually reading one of the police reports from his bag that he shoved in there a few days before. “You really have no worries Yutong, drinking tea and reading leftover work while your mate is having surgery. I wish whenever Jintang went in I could be like that, but it might have helped if triplets were as safe as one constantly monitored child.”, Gongsun remarked as he took a swig of bland tea from the closest vending machine. Of course the police chief was relaxing when he could, after all he had been in much worse situations and had a newborn to look forward to, which included sleepless nights and diapers.   
“When you actually parent and not just breed like rabbits, you learn to take peace when possible. This occasion is nothing near the quadruplets birth, and I take solace in the fact that if Haoxuan can deliver four pups and save my mate from dying, he can do one routine surgery. Working on the move is a useful skill for a chief with a full office.”, Yutong replied calmly. The surgeon stared at him, but seemed to understand in a weird way, thoughts of having more sex with his vixen of an omega put to one side for a miniscule second. 

Bai Tang was born in the early afternoon of a typical wednesday, with huge hazel eyes and a head of fluffy hair. Even Haoxuan said she was the most photogenic baby he had ever delivered, since most babies were red and very monkey-like, but to Jintang and Zhan Yao, who had always maintained that the pup was a girl, she was a literal angel. Somewhere along the conversation between the two omega mommy bears, Gongsun got kicked in the balls for not making pretty enough babies and limped off to the bathroom to weep manly tears about his balls, while the white mouse just gazed lovingly at his only daughter and mate. If Zhan Yao was happy, and his pup was healthy, he was very happy to enjoy the moment.


End file.
